Drabbles de Lulu
by lulu joy
Summary: Voici quelques petits drabbles, suivant mon humeur générale et les défis qui m’étaient lancés, avec de nombreux personnages aussi divers que variés.
1. chapitre 1: Nuit Noire

Drabbles en 100 mots: 1er Drabble

**Titre: **Nuit Noire

**Disclaimer: **rien n'est à moi, hélas.  
**Personnages/Couples: **Alice/Franck, Lily  
**Rating: **PG  
**Défi: **Trouble + Cicatrice  
**Mots : **100  
**Note : **Voici mon premier Drabble. J'ai mit plus de temps à compter les mots qu'a l'écrire…  
Posté sur: HP 100 mots

_-Dieux merci, ce n'est pas nous._

Alice sentit sa vue se troubler. Même sous l'effet de l'alcool, il n'avait pas à dire ça. Autour, les rires continuaient.

Elle sortit de la pièce, mais Franck ne le remarqua pas. Trop occupé à _fêter_ la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Elle regarda son avant-bras, et la cicatrice. Vestige d'une mission pour l'Ordre dont Lily l'avait tiré presque morte. Elle ne pourrait jamais dire « _ce n'est pas moi_ ».

C'est un peu d'elle, une sœur, qui a disparue. La nuit du 30 au 31.

----

Voila, une petite review me ferais plaisir, mais je respecte ceux qui lisent en silence, car c'est souvent mon cas.


	2. Chapitre 2: Passer un cap et

**Titre : **Passer un cap.**  
**

**Disclaimer: **tout à Jo, même les fautes de chronologies…  
**Personnages/Couples: **Nick, Harry  
**Rating: **PG  
**Défi:** Trouble  
**Mots : **100  
**Note : **J'ai remarqué une nouvelle faute de chronologie (encore !) hier. Voila mon explication personnelle de la chose.  
**Posté** sur HP 100 mots

-Ah, cher ami ! Harry Potter présent au 500e anniversaire de ma mort… Je ne sais comment vous remercier !

-Excusez-moi, mais…

-Oui ?

-L'année passée, au banquet de la rentrée, vous m'aviez dit que vous étiez mort depuis près de 400 ans…

-Je suis troublé ! Voyez-vous, pendant tellement longtemps, j'étais désespéré par ma mort que je n'ai pas compté les années. C'est le Baron Sanglant qui m'a fait remarqué il y a juste une semaine que mon anniversaire approchait. Au bout de 500 ans, il faut bien savoir passer le cap, j'imagine.

**Titre : **Rien que ça…**  
**

**Disclaimer: **tout à Jo.  
**Personnages/Couples: **Arthur/Molly, les Granger  
**Rating: **PG  
**Défi:** [personnel] finance  
**Mots : **100  
**Note : **une petite dédicace ;)  
**Posté** sur mon Live Journal (lien dans mon profil, c'est mon "site")

-Sept mornilles ! Il y a deux ou trois ans, la Gazette du Sorcier en coutait trois ! Depuis que le rédacteur Pruneau s'est fait viré pour sa sympathie envers l'Ordre…

-Calme-toi, ma Molynette. C'est la crise financière…

-Pas que financière ! Cette guerre de l'ombre est une pire crise encore !

-Ne te soucie pas d'argent. Dumbledore ne nous laisseras jamais mourir de faim. Et même pauvre, nous avons nos enfants.

Lors d'une crise Moldue, quinze ans plus tard, Molly déclara aux Granger que « finalement si ce n'était que de l'argent »…

_Et pas nos enfants._

_----_

A bientôt pour de nouveaux petits textes.

ah, oui, les critiques sont acceptée, dans la limite de la politesse, bien sur...


	3. Chapitre 3: Plan et Un de trop

**Titre: **Plan

**Disclaimer: **rien n'est à moi, hélas.  
**Personnages/Couples: **Drago, sous entendu de Drago/Hermione  
**Rating: **PG  
**Défi**: Cicatrice  
**Mots : **100  
**Note : **C'est bizarre d'écrire du dramione, car je ne suis pas très fan de ce couple. Mais je ne refuse jamais les défis.**  
Posté **sur HP 100 mots**  
**

Pour un garçon de treize ans, une cicatrice, ca fait viril.  
A l'infirmerie, Drago espérait en garder une de sa mésaventure avec Buck. Il n'y a pas que le célèbre Harry Potter qui pouvait épater la galerie ! Il valait mieux que lui, sûr ! Même Granger admirerais cette cicatrice, il se le jura.

Enfin, avec le délire de son père sur le jugement de l'hippogriffe, ce ne serait peut-être pas aussi facile.

Il commençait à élaborer un plan d'approche lorsqu'elle le gifla. Même si la situation semblait perdue, il ne renonça pas.

Elle sera à lui.

**Titre : **Un de trop

**  
Disclaimer: **tout à Jo, rien à moi.  
**Personnages/Couples: **Albus, Harry, Neville  
**Rating: **PG  
**Défi:** trouble  
**Mots : **100  
**Note:** /  
**Posté** sur HP 100 mots

1 ans et 3 mois avant l'Halloween 1981, une nuit entre le 30 et le 31 juillet, un foyer sorcier fut pris d'une grande agitation. Enfin, deux foyers plutôt. Dans la première famille, c'était programmé, le premier fils Potter arriva le 31 à une heure du matin. La seconde avait été prise par surprise deux heures plus tôt; l'enfant arrivait deux mois avant terme.

-Tout ça trouble mes calculs, murmura Dumbledore. Ca va être difficile à surveiller, 2 enfants au lieu d'un.

Il regarda par la fenêtre le soleil mourir sur la fin du 7eme mois.

----

Bonne journée (ou soirée) à tous!


	4. Chapitre 4:Gène sorcier et La joie

**Titre: **Gène sorcier

**Disclaimer: **rien n'est à moi  
**Personnages/Couples: **Harry, James II, Dudley  
**Rating: **PG  
**Défi**: Univers Alterné  
**Mots : **100  
**Note : **J'ai eu beaucoup de mal pour trouver l'inspiration, puis je me suis souvenu d'une question qu'on avait posé à Jo au sujet de Dudley… et voila j'ai juste fait le contraire exact de ce qu'elle a affirmé.

-Oh, j'ai vu Marcellin… Marcy, on est là !

Il aurait été difficile de ne pas entendre James crier dans tout King's Cross. Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

- Dudley ! Ca va ?

-Génial. Marcy est surexcité depuis ce matin et je doute que l'apparition de tes fils améliore son état.

-Et Irène ?

-Elle aide juste Emily.

-Tu sais, je suis bien content que tes enfants soient sorciers.

-Ce n'est pas le cas de mes parents…

-C'est déjà étonnant que le gène sorcier ait pu survivre au gène Vernon Dursley. Ne leurs en demande pas trop !

**Titre: **La joie des autres

**Disclaimer: **rien n'est à moi  
**Personnages/Couples: **Bellatrix, Voldemort, Rodolphus  
**Rating: **PG  
**Défi**: /  
**Mots : **100  
**Note : **Hier, j'ai eu la chance d'assister à l'opéra « la Traviata » avec l'école. Je mettrais à la suite les traductions.

_Libiamo, libiamo ne'lieti calici…_  
La foule est joyeuse au mariage, mais la mariée reste de marbre.  
_Ah ! Gaudiamo…_

Elle a fait ce qu'on lui demandait, elle a épousé un Sang Pur. Elle sait déjà que Rodolphus le la rendra pas heureuse.  
_… dell' universo intero…_  
Elle ne vit que pour son maître. Il lui demande d'épouser ce Lestrange, elle le fait. Parcequ'elle l'aime.

Bellatrix s'écroule dans la Grande Salle.  
_É strano ! Cessarono gli sposimi del dolore…_  
Elle regarde juste une denrière fois son maître.  
_Finché avrà il ciglio lagrime io piangerò per te._

La foule crie ma mort.

_Gaudiamo !_

--

_« Buvons joyeusement dans ce verre »  
« Ah ! Réjouissons-nous »  
« De l'univers tout entier »  
« C'est étrange ! Les spasmes de douleur ont cessé. »  
« Tant que j'aurais des larmes je pleurerais pour toi »  
« Réjouissons-nous ! »_

_----_

_Voila deux histoires bien différentes, je trouve. Oui, je n'aime pas Bellatrix, sauf dans les films (j'ai tué sirius black! j'ai tué siriiiiuuuus blaaaaack!)  
_


	5. Chapitre 5:Révélations et Eileen

**Titre : **Révélation(s)

**Sujet :** Harry Potter**  
Disclaimer : **Tout cela appartient à Mrs Rowling.  
**Personnages/Couples : **Hum… Luna, Neville, Drago, Colin et Ginny, et le couple est surprise ! (en fait il est surtout très bizarre, mais c'est la faute à nobuta qui a des idées tordues en cours d'Histoire de l'art...)  
**Rating : **PG  
**Défi :** Veritaserum  
**Mots :** 2X100  
**Note : **Un double qui est quand même un peu tordu (désolé)

Ou on a un plan foireux

-C'est une bonne idée.  
-Mais non, non, Luna ! On avait juste qu'à demander à Slughorn…  
-Je me méfie des profs de potions.  
-Slughorn n'est pas Snape…  
-Ginny, laisse-moi ouvrir cette porte !  
Neville se faufila avec précaution.  
-Je l'ai.  
-On s'en va, les Carrow rappliquent !

-Colin, tu n'auras qu'à le verser dans son thé.  
-Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi Malefoy ?  
-Il sait sans doute quelque chose, et ce véritaserum le lui fera dire !  
-A propos de…  
-Harry, et d'autres choses…  
Il s'exécuta.  
-Il l'a bu !  
-Il sort seul, là !  
-On le coince dans un coin.

Ou on exécute le plan définitivement foireux

-Avance, Malefoy.  
Ils le poussèrent dans un placard. Ils étaient serrés les uns contres les autres.  
-Dis-nous ce que tu sais, maintenant.  
Ginny était calme, mais sévère.  
-Je… je suis amoureux.  
Silence. Malefoy amoureux ? C'en était trop pour Ginny.  
-Heu… Tenta Neville, on parlait de Tu-Sais-Qui…  
-Je veux plus être Mangemort. J'ai peur pour maman.  
Silence. Neville est trop sensible concernant les mères.  
-Que projette-t-il ?  
-Tuer Potter et devenir le plus puissant. Je t'aime Luna.  
-Mais je sais ça ! Tu… quoi ?  
Silence.  
-On va faire quelque chose pour l'aider… Mais ??  
Colin n'eu pas de réponse.

**Titre : **Eileen in the sky...

**  
Disclaimer : **Tout à madame Rowling.  
**Personnages/Couples : **Severus, Eileen, Sibylle  
**Rating : **PG  
**Défi :** Fièvre  
**Mots :** 100  
**Note : **étrange? vous avez dit étrange?

La fièvre le clouait au lit. Grâce à sa fragilité, il n'irait pas à l'école moldue aujourd'hui. Il ne subirait pas les brimades et les coups – en tout cas pas à l'école.

Des violents tremblements le secouaient. Sa maman lui posa sa main sur le front. Il l'aimait quand son père n'était pas là, elle s'habillait coloré et faisait bruler de l'encens. Elle mettait la musique.

_Eileen in the sky with diamond…_

La première fois que Severus entra dans les appartements de Sibylle, c'est ces encens qui lui montèrent à la tête, et cette ambiance hippie lui rendit la fièvre.

----

Donc, j'ai été influencé, de un, par le cours d'histoire de l'art, de deux, par les beatles. Étrange, surtout pour une fic sur Harry Potter.


	6. Chapitre 6: Belle journée ou pas

**Titre :** C'est une belle journée… (ou pas)

**Disclaimer :** Tout à JKR… vraiment.

**Personnages/Couples :** Neville, Harry et une invitée surprise !

**Rating :** PG

**Défi :** Encore ! mais c'est relativement discret.

**Mots :** 3 (histoires) x 3 (parties par histoire) x 100 (mots) = 900

**Note :** … j'essaie de faire dans l'inédit, ne m'en voulez pas trop !

Encore un anniversaire, encore une année passée… pour rien. Voila ma première pensée de cette journée nuageuse, même en plein été. A se demander si le Ministère a vraiment réussi à reprendre tout les Détraqueurs… Mais ce n'est pas La pensée primordiale du jour.

Je prends mon petit déjeuné au bar, comme tout les jours. _La classe, professeur, vous avez un appart' au Chaudron Baveur !_

Mon épouse souris aux clients, l'air de rien. Hannah a encore oublié mon anniversaire. Comme tout les ans.

Il y a une femme enceinte juste en face. Elle est belle…

-Je t'ai vu, Neville.

***

-Paaaaa ! Paaaaaa ! Y'a Jamie y m'a encore piquer mes jouets !

Harry aurait voulu avoir un anniversaire plus… Calme. Mais les enfants ne connaissent pas les congés... Son chef Auror non plus, apparemment.

-Potter ! Encore en retard !

Pitié ma tête. La fête d'anniversaire de se soir, ce sera sans moi ! Je laisse Ginny aller chercher les enfants, et puis au lit… De toute manière j'ai toujours détesté ça. Enfin, pas tous, celui de mes 11 ans était bien. Mais ça remonte à 18 ans, là.

-Au fait Potter, vous finissez à quatre heure aujourd'hui.

Quoi ?

***

-Aaaaargh !

Son non identifié venant du bureau. Ma secrétaire, encore !

-Madame, nous avons reçu au moins… 10 fois plus de courriers que l'année passée à la même date !

-C'est logique : Cette année, ça concorde avec la sortie du film. Les jaunes ou les vertes ?

-Les vertes, plus classe. Et quoi, qu'est-ce que j'en fais ?

-Et bien je les lirais ! Je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire ses temps si… à part me promener avec les enfants… Vous êtes sûr pour les vertes ?

-Toutes ?

-Quoi, il y'en en a tant que ça ?

***

-Mais enfin, je ne faisais que la regarder ! Je n'avais aucunes idées derrière la tête, je t'assure chérie !

-Pourquoi tu la regardais alors ?

-Enfin, je la voyais déjà avec son bébé…

-Je vois, c'est ça, encore ça ! Je t'ai déjà dit au moins cent fois, et je te le redis encore, c'est hors-de-ques-tion !

Elle avait détaché les dernières syllabes de manière claire et, le pensait-elle, efficace.

Mais Neville claqua la porte de la cuisine, s'engouffrant dans la cours et disparaissant le plus rapidement possible sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Encore une année passée… pour rien.

***

Et ils avaient encore préparé une fête encore plus surprise que d'habitude, Georges c'était encore surpassé, et c'était réussi. Tout le monde était là. Il chercha Neville -après tout c'est son anniversaire aussi, non ?- mais il ne le trouva pas.

-Ha, Harry… Ginny se pendait à son cou. Je t'aime tellement…

Elle est un peu éméchée on dirait…

-Tu ne me quitterais pas, hein ?

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais plus… ce que je dis…

-C'est pas grave !

Il prit son épouse dans ses bras, l'entrainât sur la piste de dance. La nuit sera longue !!

***

-Encore et encore, madame… et pis encore ! Venez voir par vous-même !

Une montagne (ou un océan, ça dépend du point de vue) de courrier encombrait le bureau.

OK. Restons calme. Je prends mes bottes (les jaunes, finalement.) et j'emmène les enfants… non finalement, je vais me promener toute seule.

-Je commencerais ce soir.

-Quel courage, madame !

Avec une bouteille de champagne à coté. Je ne suis pas foncièrement masochiste, moi.

-Et pour le conte, madame ?

-Chaque chose en son temps !

En passant par le salon pour sortir, je regarde avec tendresse ma boite à manuscrit.

***

-Et pourquoi tu l'as quittée ?

…

-Ginny, tu as trois enfants.

-Oui. J'aimerais en avoir encore un… tu aimerais être son parrain ? Mais tu détourne ma question au fait !

-Elle ne veut pas.

-Quoi ?

Elle ne veut pas d'enfant. Dans un an, j'ai trente ans, et je n'aurais pas d'enfant… pas avec la femme que j'aime.

-Réponds, s'il te plait… Tu sais que tu peux me le dire !

-Je ne la quitte pas définitivement, tu sais… Je veux juste… réfléchir.

-Qu'as-tu besoins de plus encore?

-Un enfant, j'ai besoin d'un enfant. Je veux être père.

***

-Et bien, tu étais sacrément pompette, hier, ma chérie !

-Hahaa… tu en a encore profité hein ?

-Mais bien sûr !

Je rougis quand même… faut que je lui dise…

-D'ailleurs, n'oublie pas… enfin, tu sais.

Ginny sembla ailleurs pendant un instant.

-Tu ne veux pas d'un quatrième enfant ?

Là, je suis sidéré ! Reste calme, Harry !

-Tu en as envie ?

-Pas toi ?

Long silence.

-Après tout, pourquoi pas ?

C'est encore repartit !

-Tu as l'idée d'un nom, déjà, chérie ?

A son tour de choisir !

-D'un nom, non…

D'un parrain, peut-être ?

***

Molly Weasley aurait dit en voyant son visage qu'elle regardait un de ses enfants, et c'était peut-être un peu ça. Mes enfants…

Avant d'aller marcher dans la forêt de Dean, il faut que je prépare les gouter des enfants…

Je vais faire des Brownies ! Les enfants adorent. Ou du pudding ? Quel dilemme !

Choisissant la facilité (des brownies et du pudding), je prépare le tout en vitesse.

Il faut encore repasser par le salon, tant mieux. Les mains dans la pâte, je m'étais rappelé que ce n'était pas seulement mon anniversaire.

Elle fixa la boite.

-Bon anniversaire, Harry.

Fin!

----

J'ai posté ce "drabble" (on peu encore appeler ça comme ça?) le 30 juillet sur HP 100 mots, le jour des 29 ans de Neville.


	7. Chapitre 7: Déréglement et Sept regards

**Titre **: Dérèglement familial**  
Disclaimer:** JK a tout créé, moi je me suis arrangé.  
**Personnages/Couples : **Percy, les Weasley  
**Rating:** PG  
**Défi :** Règlement  
**Nombre de mots:** 100 mots  
**Note:** Tout est partit du titre, mais je ne savais vraiment pas ou ça allait me mener.

Percy aimait apprendre les règles par cœur, pouvoir les réciter, les appliquer, et surtout, les faire respecter.

Et il en retirait une certaine fierté.

Pour lui, les règles au sein de la famille étaient les plus importantes. Respecter les parents. Bien écouter les grands frères. Ne pas embêter les plus petits. Accepter tous ceux que l'on accueille dans la maison. Ne pas faire de bêtises comme les jumeaux. Primordial.

Au fil des ans, Percy pensaient que ces règles avait toutes été enfreint par ses frères, jusqu'à une nuit, ou il su que c'était lui qui avait fauté.

_Ne pas trahir._

_

* * *

  
_

**Titre** : Sept regards  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.  
**Personnages** : Amycus, Severus, Ombrage, Maugrey, Remus, Gilderoy, Quirrell.  
**Rating** : K  
**Défi :** Plongeon  
**Nombre de mots **: 200

Amycus plongeât la tête la première dans le piège de Potter. Il toucha sa marque, rappelant son maître à ses sombres desseins.  
Severus souffrait de sa marque, mais c'était une proposition qui ne se refusait pas. Il attendait cela depuis longtemps, il aurait été idiot de… même si les conditions étaient dures, il se jeta à l'eau et dit « oui » à Dumbledore.  
« Oui monsieur le Ministre ». Ombrage plongerais dans cet univers impitoyable de Poudlard.  
Il savait que l'univers était impitoyable, mais Poudlard semblait pire. Plongé dans une malle, Maugrey Fol-Œil songeait qu'il aurait aimé donner cours.

xxx

Remus aurait aimé continuer à donner cours, il venait de passer à Poudlard l'une des meilleures années de sa vie. Mais il était raisonnable et se replongea dans sa petite existence misérable.  
Tout à fait déraisonnable, Gilderoy plongeât dans l'entrée béante de la Chambre des Secrets. Il saurait faire tout oublier aux deux enfants, et il sera encore le héros.  
Quirrell n'était pas un héros, juste un homme comme les autres. Et il fit la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie en se réfugiant dans une grotte, au fin fond de la forêt d'Albanie. Il a plongé dans les Ténèbres.

* * *

Voila la suite de mes drabbles. Si vous en avez le temps et l'envie, reviewez, ça me ferait très plaisir. J'en profite d'ailleurs pour remercier Forêt Interdite et Kimika Su pour leurs reviews fidèles!


End file.
